


Not Looking For Love, Just Looking For You

by zimmer2d



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Are you surprised?, Birthday Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, For a Friend, Jumin's a dick, Kinda, Loud Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dirty 30, gah!!! this game!!, guess who?, jaehee's drunk, minor side story set up..., slight toy play, stripper 707, stripper zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Per her supervisor’s orders, Jaehee was required to travel to America on his behalf to meet with the new employees, and to give her take on them to see if they met his staunch standards. She should’ve been excited that she was selected to go in his place…But she wasn’t. Why? It was Jaehee’s 30th birthday. And she was spending itworking. Again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Jas. Hope you enjoy it!

It was a wonderful, exciting day for Jaehee. At least it was supposed to be. Jumin and his company were expanding into American soil, the deals sealed and the ink dry at midnight tonight. Per her supervisor’s orders, Jaehee was required to travel to America on his behalf to meet with the new employees, and to give her take on them to see if they met his staunch standards. She should’ve been excited that she was selected to go in his place…

But she wasn’t. Why? It was Jaehee’s 30th birthday. And she was spending it _working. Again._

She packed her suitcase with appropriate office wear and shoes, and perhaps a couple of pairs of jeans and t-shirts in case she had time to spend on herself. Toiletries, underwear, chargers...that was everything. She zipped her suitcase and logged into the RFA chatroom from her desktop computer, not really wanting to unpack her laptop.

_Zen: Oh, good evening Jaehee!_

Oh, shit...Zen’s online. Jaehee’s heart fluttered a moment; the fact that he noticed her! But they’d been friends for so long, Jaehee began to feel foolish for thinking something would come from simply typing words on a screen. Then again, Yoosung was getting along well with his girlfriend…

 _Jaehee Kang: Good evening, Zen_  
_Zen: How are you?_  
_Jaehee Kang: Exhausted. I won’t be on long, I have an early flight._  
_Zen: Where to?_

Jaehee checked her itinerary on her desk.

_Jaehee Kang: Las Vegas. I’m meeting with new employees for Mr. Han’s new venture in America.  
Zen: Really? Well, have a safe flight. _

Jaehee’s face burned a little. Such a caring little narcissist...

 _Zen: I have an early start too._  
_Jaehee Kang: Why so early?_  
_Zen: New script. I’m in an indie movie with a director from one of the parties we’ve had. He says he wants me to research my role for it._  
_Jaehee Kang: How exciting! This will be great for your career. Just...don’t overdo it again._  
_Zen: lol! I won’t. We should be getting some sleep._  
_Jaehee Kang: Yes, well...good night Zen._  
_Zen: Good night. Oh! Jaehee?_  
_Jaehee Kang: Yes?_  
_Zen: Happy birthday!_

Again, Jaehee blushed at the words, but a small, sort of fluttering sensation pooled between her legs that caused her to fidget uncontrollably. She typed some sort of thanks and logged out and prepared for bed, giving herself a moment or two to quell that burning need in her panties before going to bed.

Jaehee awoke at 5am and made her way to the airport. Jumin was kind enough to provide transportation for her, but he could have at least put her in business class instead of coach. Several hours, layovers, and headaches from screaming children later, Jaehee found herself in Las Vegas, Nevada. The sun was setting and Jaehee only had a couple of hours before the welcoming dinner was to take place. The moment she reached the outside of the airport, she hailed a cab and was whisked off to a posh hotel in the middle of tall buildings and lights. “Such a lively place,” Jaehee thought to herself. Groups of people walked past her, dressed in their best (or their worst depending on who you ask), drunk or sober. She checked into her hotel room and prepared to meet her new coworkers.

The itinerary said the dinner would take place at The Venetian and that cocktail attire was required. Jaehee owned so few cocktail dresses, despite attending so many parties, but like most women, she never underestimated the power of the little black dress. When she put herself together, Jaehee checked the map. “It’s only walking distance,” she muttered to herself, “I can walk and save the cab fare. Mr. Han will be happy with that.”

The venue was immaculate, the atmosphere so lively like the streets outside, but more in a more refined way. She gave her name to the greeter and was given a name tag and a ticket for a drink at the bar. She tucked it in her purse and took a seat at the furthest table.

“Some party, huh?”

Jaehee looked up to see a golden skinned young woman smiling down at her in a dazzling blue dress. The woman extended her bangle covered hand to Jaehee, “Hi, I’m Carter. I’m the Head of IT for the Vegas branch.”

“Oh, Jaehee Kang, assistant to Mr. Han.” Jaehee took her hand with a smile. Firm handshake. Very good.

“Are you really?” Carter’s hazel eyes lit up with a grin. She took a seat next to Jaehee, “What’s that like? I hear he’s quite an amazing man.”

“He’s something,” Jaehee responded. She still wasn’t quite happy with Jumin having her do this on her birthday. “Firm, but fair. Not particularly flashy. Overall good man.”

They talked business for a moment before Carter decided to cash in her drink ticket. “Let’s get a drink, Jae,” she smiled. Jaehee liked this woman; spunky, quick-witted, but smart and had quite the qualifying track record. She ordered a dry merlot for herself, but found herself curious to what her new friend was drinking.

“What’s that you’re drinking, Carter?”

“Have you never had a Royal Fuck?” she asked the older woman. Jaehee shook her head. It was partly because she never really used such language when referring to a drink. The other part was because she felt that if you had to use that sort of verbiage to get it, it must be named so for a reason. Carter ordered another and pressed the shot glass into her hand, “Try it. You might like it.”

Jaehee stared at the small glass, the amber liquid tempting her greatly. _‘Couldn’t hurt to try,’_ she thought, so she knocked back the shot with a bit of a grimace. Not bad. A little fruity for her taste, but overall, not bad. The two ladies talked a bit longer as the party began to disperse. By then, Jaehee could feel the buzz and really wanted to lay down. “I guess they call it that for a reason, haha!”

“Yeah, they do!” Carter laughed, “Maybe we shouldn’t mix wine and dark liquor though. Let’s get you back to your room.”

Carter hailed a cab, learning that she and Jaehee were actually hotel neighbors (“What are the odds?” she laughed). They crossed the casino to the elevators, bade each other goodnight and promised to see each other tomorrow. Jaehee kicked off her shoes and flopped on the bed. Her body felt tired, but her brain was wide awake and wired. She wanted to go out and explore, but even in this state of mind, she knew better than to go alone. And Carter was already in for the night. “You’ve got a long day anyway,” she told herself, “Better sleep while you can.”

After Jaehee showered and dressed for bed, she poured herself a glass of water from the sink and logged into the chat room, finding birthday wishes from the other members, except her boss. The buzz was starting to wear off a bit, but not enough to catch her typos. She chat with Yoosung and his girlfriend, wishing them _‘the brst of lucj’_ to them before Zen logged in too.

 _Zen: Someone is celebrating their birthday, I see…_  
_Jaehee Kang: Hi Zen. How’s yur researc going?_  
_Zen: It’s interesting._  
_Jaehee Kang: What roll are you playing?_

Jaehee frowned at the misspelled message she sent, “Ok, maybe we need to logout before--!” Her face was miserably red with...something. Zen sent a photo of himself, though the action wasn’t particularly as strange as the content. Zen barely qualified as dressed, wearing some strappy gold thing that Jaehee could barely count as underwear. He held a white rose in his teeth, his vibrant red eyes glaring seductively at the camera with a hand outstretched as if he were beckoning her to him.

 _Zen: What do you think?_  
_Yoosung: OMG!_  
_MC: *^_^* *sigh*_  
_Yoosung: Hey! I’m right here, you know!_  
_Zen: Jaehee? Are you still there? What do you think?_

Jaehee took a moment to recollect her scattered brain, that same needy fidget in her hips that begged for friction. She looked around as if anyone was watching. This was her personal computer after all. She copied and saved the photo before typing an answer.

 _Jaehee Kang: Sorry. Bathroom. Your fans will certainly be falling over themselves._  
_Zen: I think so too! It’s such a sin to be so perfect…_  
_Jaehee Kang: Your head’s inflating..._  
_Zen: So mean…_

No, what’s mean is that now, Jaehee couldn’t stop the growing warmth between her legs. She didn’t think there would be need of it, but she had packed something to help it calm down a bit. If she’d been sober, she’d refuse to use it; instead she'd pour over her reports and create spreadsheets until her eyes couldn’t stay open.

_Jaehee Kang: Well, I need to get some rest. You should too. For your fans.  
Zen: I do need my beauty sleep. Good night, Jaehee._

Jaehee logged out and went over to her bed, kicking at her open suitcase, causing the contents to shift. Under her remaining clothes was the only toy she owned. A studded, red and black bullet vibrator that had her nearly fainting when she found it in her desk one day after a co-worker pranked her with it. She had never used it; most times when she had those womanly needs, her fingers sufficed enough to get her back on the straight and narrow.

_“Oh...ah, yeah...fuck me baby…”_

Jaehee heard the sound of something banging against the wall of her room, followed by a very aroused female voice. Newlyweds, probably. She closed her suitcase and grabbed the complimentary earplugs from the side table drawer.

_“Ngh...yes! Oh my, God…”_

Just before she could plug her ears, it clicked that that voice sounded a lot like her new friend. She must be drunker than she thought. An indistinct male voice resonated through the walls. Jaehee wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, even with earplugs. Carter really had a set of lungs on her and whoever she was with was doing a great job of pleasing her. Jaehee knew she shouldn't be listening, but it just seemed like the only time she felt anywhere close to how Carter felt was when she fantasized about that silver haired actor that triggered her just like he did a moment ago.

Her body was really begging now. Hearing Carter go at it stirred something that actually made Jaehee go closer to wall to hear better. Her hands ghosted over her chest, teasing a nipple through her thin shirt. They travelled lower until they reached the waistband of her shorts, then dipped under as Carter gave a particularly loud scream. There was a nagging ache to touch herself; her fingers rubbed at her sensitive slit, coating her fingers in sticky arousal.

“Mm…” she moaned to no one but herself, wondering how it would feel to have Zen do the same things Carter’s guest was doing. She pulled her laptop towards her and opened the saved photo. God, he was devastatingly sexy…

Jaehee curved a finger into her wet sex, then another. Something about today wasn't right. This wasn't enough. Biting her bottom lip, she pulled her suitcase towards her and pulled out the vibrator. She pressed the button on the side, and it whirred noisily, a hard vibration against her hand. She pushed off her shorts and tentatively touched it to her clit. “Hngh...oh, my God…” she moaned loudly. She could come to like this. She rubbed the toy up and down against her panties, pressing a bit closer to really excite the nerves that were aching to be touched.

“ _Ah...dammit, Zen...oh, yes…_ ” Jaehee groaned out. Her lidded eyes swept over the picture, letting her mind wander as they slid over his frame, lingering on that gold...cocksling, for lack of a better term, and good God Almighty! Though she didn't really see anything, Jaehee could assume that he was really packing something good.

She could feel her panties soaking through, and she was terribly close to cumming. She listened to the headboard of Carter’s bed banging against the wall, desperately wishing that Zen could do her the same way. To grip her tight and please her in any and every way possible, to feel his impressive length as it rubbed against her walls and pushed at her spot. “Oh...oh shit...ngh, yes… _yes...OH ZEN!!_ ” she screamed out, a larger stain on her underwear than before.

Jaehee took a few gulps of air to calm herself. She really shouldn’t have done that. It was so inappropriate for to be using Zen like some sort of...of...sex god, and even worse for her to be getting off on the sounds of her co-worker’s most intimate moment. She showered again and soaked her stained clothes in the sink, changed into another set of pajamas and plugged her ears before drifting on to Wet Dreamland.

The next day, Jaehee was so busy with seminars and workshops that she didn’t even have time to think about last night. She and Carter talked as if Jaehee didn’t have her back to the wall, listening to Carter moan and scream while having her back blown out against the headboard. They even met with a few other co-workers, and they sat together, chatting away during the lunch break.

Dana was from Accounting, Alyssa from Inside Sales, Harlow was from the Legal Department, and Avery in Marketing. Such successful women, and more than qualified for their positions, though Jumin would probably lose patience with them; they were just too relaxed. Dana and Alyssa had time to do yoga together twice a week, Harlow had a family and children (she was just barely into her 30’s), and Avery was to be married in a week. Jaehee envied all of them and their freedom.

“I didn’t really have time to plan with the business taking off this month,” she told the other women, “We had to hire a coordinator and let him handle everything. I didn’t even get to plan my bachelorette party.”

“Well, why not have one tonight?” Carter suggested, “I mean, we _are_ in Vegas.”

“Yeah, we could go to a few clubs and have some drinks, or _you_ can, at least,” Harlow added, “And Ms. Kang, didn’t you say it was your birthday yesterday?”

“Um, well…”

“We should celebrate that, too, while you’re here,” Avery smiled, “I don’t mind sharing the day. Tell you what, I’ll get a party bus to drive us around. That way no one has to be drunk and alone.”

Jaehee thought about it. She hadn’t really celebrated her birthday since before she started working for Mr. Han. She never had time to. But these ladies could find the time to do all sorts of things, whereas Jaehee’s personal life was consumed by Mr. Han or that dreadful cat of his. She wanted to be part of this group of businesswomen, to finally have fun for once. “Sure, I suppose.”

After the workday was done, Jaehee and Carter went shopping. Jaehee didn’t have anything appropriate for a bachelorette party, so Carter went with her to find something...sexy. The went from store to store, Carter suggesting things for her until Jaehee had the perfect clubbing outfit. She also picked up a few bottles of alcohol and a bag of ice for the party bus. “We’re going to have dinner first, then the bus will meet us at the restaurant. Oh, and I got a special surprise for you and Avery.”

“Surprise?” Jaehee raised an eyebrow at her friend as they approached their hotel rooms, “What is it?”

“Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?” Carter flashed a bright smile at her, then went to get ready. Jaehee showered and pulled out her outfit, pressing over it to be sure it was presentable. She rarely, rarely, wore makeup, so she applied a light layer of it and examined the finished product. Though she hated to wear them, she put in her contacts, just to be sure she didn’t leave her glasses lying around somewhere and scrambling for them later. Her dress was shorter than anything she’d ever owned, her heels spiked and tall, jewelry hanging from her neck, ears, and wrists; she had never seen herself look so.. _fierce_. Jaehee took out her phone and snapped a picture of herself (geez, was Zen really rubbing off on her?), then opened the RFA app. MC was listed as present, so she sent the photo to her to get a fellow woman’s opinion.

_Jaehee Kang: So? How do I look?_  
_MC: Jaehee??? Is that you?_  
_Jaehee Kang: Of course! Who else would it be?_  
_MC: I’m sorry, it’s just...you look positively HOT!_  
_Jaehee Kang: Thanks *^_^*_

_Zen: Holy crap...Jaehee?_

Jaehee’s hands nearly slipped. How long had he been there? Dammit Seven, how long does it take to add a delete feature? She had rouged her cheeks, but she was twice as red now, knowing that Zen had seen her like this. And God _forbid_ Jumin see this!

 _Jaehee Kang: Yes?_  
_Zen: …_  
_Jaehee Kang: Zen?_  
_Zen: *ahem* You look...different._  
_Jaehee Kang: I’m going out with some of the ladies I met here. They’re wonderful women, very good businesswomen too._  
_Zen: Uh-huh…_  
_MC: I’m glad you made some friends, Jaehee! I hope you enjoy yourself. You totally deserve it._  
_Jaehee Kang: Thank you._  
_MC: Zen? Would you like to add anything?_  
_Zen: …_

_Zen has left the chat room._

Well that was rude! But she didn’t press it. There had been numerous times that the internet connection where Zen was was either spotty or non-existent. He likely didn’t mean it. Jaehee said her goodbye and tucked her phone in her clutch, gave herself a final check of everything she needed and went to wait for Carter. “Wow! Look at you!” she said when she met Jaehee down in the lobby. “We’re going to have so much fun! I’m so excited!”

“Me too,” Jaehee agreed. They made their way to dinner, the other women looking quite amazing as well (even Harlow, who Jaehee remembered, was 5 months pregnant looked alluring) as they talked and laughed at every non-work related thing. Jaehee felt so free, so relaxed to be able to talk about TV shows, fashion, whatever she wanted.

“Oh, Jaehee?” Harlow asked over her glass of water, “I bet you know who Zen is, right? He’s Korean isn’t he?”

Jaehee could have spit her wine onto Alyssa in her surprise. “I...know of him. Why do you ask?”

“My kids are all about him, but I hadn’t heard of him. My 3 year old showed me one of his YouTube videos and it was amazing. Do you happen to know where I could find more for her? That’s all she keeps asking for for her birthday.”

Jaehee thought back to the photo on her laptop. ‘ _That is certainly not appropriate for a child,’_ she thought to herself. Perhaps she could ask Zen to do a small video for her, something a child would like. “Actually, he’s a very good personal friend of...Mr. Han’s. And his following is pretty sizeable, even though he’s not so well known. I will ask him when I return to the office.”

“Oh, would you?” Harlow’s eyes lit up, “You’re the best, Jae!”

“Zen...Zen...Wait, isn’t he the one from Jalapeño something?” Dana asked tapping her chin, “Didn’t we go see that after spin class, Carter?”

“Hm...Oh! Yeah, we did! That silver haired incubus...mm, mm, mmm…” Carter made an overly pleasured face that Jaehee wasn’t sure she approved of. Carter dug around in her purse for her phone and swiped away the screen, but not before Jaehee caught a glimpse of her lock screen photo. She could have sworn she saw a familiar red-head there, but perhaps the wine was finally getting to her. Carter tapped around on her phone and pulled up a photo of Zen from the movie in question and showed it to Harlow.

“Oh my,” Harlow’s eyes lit up again, a lusty glint in her brown eyes, “maybe I should be looking into some of these for mommy too.”

“Didn’t you say you planned parties too, Jaehee?” Alyssa asked.

“I assist with them. It’s an online group I belong to that plans fundraising parties for good causes,” Jaehee explained, “Perhaps you ladies can attend one.” And she made a mental note to have it when Zen was extraordinarily busy or out of town, though she wasn’t sure that would work either.

“Does Zen attend these parties?” Carter asked, sipping at her third glass of wine, “Being a personal friend of your boss, I’d imagine he’d be there frequently.”

“I suppose,” Jaehee agreed. Shit.

They moved on from Zen (thankfully) and Avery herded everyone outside when the party bus arrived. Jaehee had never been in such a vehicle. It was lit up with benches around the edge, a sound system along the roof and one or two buckets for the liquor that Carter purchased earlier. A large television was on at the back, cycling through music videos, but was overpowered by the upbeat music of the sound system. This looked like trouble.

“C’mon, Jae,” Carter said excitedly, pulling Jaehee into the bus and settling her on a bench. She then went to the driver and said a few quick, quiet words to him before settling across from her, a smug look on her face.

“What did you do?” Jaehee asked her with mock suspicion, though her instinct was telling her she had every reason to be suspicious.

“Just told him to pick up a couple of other guests on our route.” Carter pressed a shot of clear vodka into her hand, “Cheers.”

Jaehee raised her shot and knocked it back quickly. At least tonight, she wasn’t going to worry about work, about graphs and reports, about that jerk Jumin consuming all of her soul and being when she signed it all away on her first day...or at least for not even acknowledging her birthday.

They hit a few clubs on The Strip, drinking more and caring less until Harlow decided to hail a cab when her back and feet began to hurt. “Aw, too bad,” Jaehee slurred, “she was so much fun.”

“Yeah, and the fun is just starting,” Carter giggled as they came to a slow stop in front of a convenience store. Jaehee turned her drunken gaze to the window, watching a man in a dark hoodie that covered his face, and another in a pair of black and yellow glasses with a gray beanie over his head, make their way to the bus doors as they swung open.

“This the midnight express?” the hooded man asked.

“Yes, sir,” the driver said with a smile. Jaehee frowned. Wasn’t this a private bus?

“Good,” the man with the glasses smirked back, handing the driver a CD, which he put in immediately, closed the bus doors and began to move.

“So many pretty ladies on the bus tonight, eh?” the hooded man said, striding along the bus before settling next to Jaehee, his posture slouched and his legs opened almost in a lewd manner. She was feeling hot all over, and her ears might be deceiving her, but this man’s voice was oddly familiar...

“I think God’s finally answered my prayers,” the beanie wearing man purred as he made himself comfortable next to Carter. She gave him a sweeping look as a song began to play. “We really ought to show ‘em we’re grateful.”

A low beat played and the two men stood again, the one next to Jaehee unzipping his hoodie slowly, baring the stunning work of art that were his abs, and one hell of an Adonis Belt. While that was certainly impressive, she was almost literally floored when he removed his hoodie completely, unveiling stark, shiny silver hair. Red eyes smirked devilishly at her as he gave her a lip-biting smirk.

“Z-Zen? What the hell…?” Jaehee flustered. She peered over his shoulder to see a mess of red hair as Luciel slipped off his beanie and tossed off his baggy jacket, stroking Carter’s chin as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Jaehee’s eyes were ridiculously wide. What was going on?

“Researching my new role,” Zen said breathlessly as he undid his jeans and pushed them off. How long has he been wearing the gold cocksling? His hips moved to the rhythm of the song as he moved over to Dana, climbing into her lap and grinding suggestively in her lap with a smile on his face.

“Hey, what’s up, Jaehee?” Luciel snickered at her obviously confused face, “Havin’ fun?”

“What are you doing here?” she asked, watching Zen in the corner of her eye, “Zen is one thing, but you?”

“I’m… _working,_ ” he whispered to her, though not suggestively, but just enough for her to hear him without the others knowing. “Drink up sweetheart, you’re stuck with us for an hour.”

As he moved on, Jaehee took Luciel’s advice and poured herself a few shots to shoot until she didn’t even know her own name. She watched jealously as the other girls ran their hands over Zen’s magnificent body, tucking dollars in inappropriate places...and how dare they smile about it?!

Zen made his way back over to Jaehee, a dark, menacing look on his face as he slid over her thighs, planting his knees on either side of hers and rolling his hips and getting her riled up. Jaehee’s lips were suddenly dry and she licked them. “Mm...Jaehee isn’t quite as frigid as I thought,” he muttered at her, still smirking.

“I’ve never been the frigid type,” she said back, “just takes a minute to warm me up.”

Zen raised an eyebrow at her. “You must really have had a few,” he commented, “I kind of like it.”

The song changed to a more upbeat tune, and Zen reacted accordingly, planting his boots into the vinyl seat and reaching up to grab the metal bar above them. Jaehee’s eyes could very well end up on the ground, but she would need them to stare at Zen’s bulge that was inches from her face. She was utterly hypnotized by the way his hips rolled and thrusted before her. She swallowed hard, but the alcohol was certainly not going to ask him to stop.

“It’s alright if you want to touch, Ms. Kang,” Zen said, taking her hand to his glistening chest and running it downward to just shy of the waistband of his...whatever it was he was wearing. He was enjoying this entirely too much. Zen spent a moment or two more with Jaehee before going over to Alyssa and treating her with the same. As soon as she could, she drunkenly stumbled over to Carter.

“Carter! That’s fucking _Zen_!” she gasped, “Did you know that when you hired them?”

Carter squinted in Zen’s direction, then realization dawned on her, “Shit! It is! What’s he doing here? Did you tell him?”

“No, no! I haven’t said anything,” Jaehee spluttered. What would the others say? She spent her entire RFA life telling them she was no more than a well-meaning fan, but it seemed like the only person to see through it was Yoosung’s girlfriend, though she never made a fuss about it. “I mean, he said he was researching a role for a new indie movie. He knew I was here, but I didn’t think he’d be here.”

“So just let it be,” Carter stumbled over her words, pouring herself another shot, spilling at least a third on herself, “How many people can say they got a lapdance from Zen? I mean, he’s only the hottest man on the Earth right now. And Seven too...”

“But Ju--Mr. Han! What happens if he finds out?”

“Jae, relax. There’s no way Mr. Han will find out, OK? Just enjoy your birthday and tomorrow you can go home and go back to work, and Mr. Han will be none the wiser.”

Jaehee thought about what she said. Unless Zen or Luciel said something, Jumin would have no way of knowing. There weren’t any photos being taken, no CCTV on the bus. “Maybe you’re right,” Jaehee agreed, “Maybe I’m just a little uptight.”

“Well loosen up, babe,” Zen snickered as he and Luciel approached them, dirty, filthy smiles on their faces, “You’ve still got us a while longer.” Jaehee smiled at Zen as he danced for her again, deciding not to give another fuck for the rest of the night. All that mattered right now was Zen’s amazing crotch and that sling thing.

Towards the end of the night, the bus stopped at each lady’s hotel, Carter and Jaehee’s the last stop, with Luciel and Zen dressed again and lying lazily with the last two completely trashed women. “We really ought to help them up to their rooms, Zen,” Luciel suggested as he trailed a thin finger along Carter’s jaw. “They shouldn’t go up alone.”

“Yeah, I could never leave a lady to walk alone so late at night.” Zen flashed a smile at Jaehee as he helped her out of the bus, into the casino, across to the elevators, and to their rooms. Jaehee hung off of Zen’s body, giggling stupidly as she keyed into her room.

“Mm, that was amazing,” she slurred as Zen situated her on her bed, digging through her suitcase for the headache medicine she always carried around, “I can’t-- _hic!_ \--I can’t wait to see the movie and see what you learned.”

“Yeah?” Zen said quietly, handing her a pill and a bottle of water from the mini bar that she would have to pay for later. “It was a good show, wasn’t it? I didn’t think I could be any sexier.”

Jaehee popped the pill in her hand and set the bottle on the side table. Her mind was making her do things that she never would have thought to do otherwise, like making her swing her legs over Zen’s and pressing her body against his and earning a look of shock from the actor. “How about you show me what you learned now? I’ll help you go over those lines…”

“Jaehee…” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers. She shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her face, his hands drawing her closer, hers wrapping around his neck and leveraging herself to rock against his manhood.

Zen whimpered at the feeling, clutching her back as he opened his mouth and delved his tongue inside. They wrestled against each other, each tongue fighting for dominance over the other. Zen’s hips jerked at her, grinding into her before forcing her back. “I-I’m sorry,” Jaehee blushed and scrambled off, or at least she tried to. She was embarrassed enough that she was making out drunkenly with a member of the RFA, but she was a fan of his. This would surely lead to a massive scandal if anyone was watching his movements. She worked so hard to prevent that and she didn’t want to be the one to bring that upon him. The others would never let her live it down.

Zen didn’t leave like she expected. Instead, he stood up and his lips came crashing down on hers, tongue greedily forced past her lips and into her mouth, tasting every bit of her as he swallowed her surprised squeak. His hands were desperately trying to find purchase on her body until he bent down and lifted her by her thighs, opening them wide and wrapping her legs around his waist before backing her into the blank space on the opposite wall. “Ngh...I...I’m sorry, Jaehee,” he panted at her, “You know I’m a selfish bastard.”

“I never said you were selfish,” Jaehee smirked against his neck, pressing inebriated hickies on his fair skin that brought about hisses and pleas for more that turned her on to hear. “You’re vain, but not selfish.”

“No, I am selfish,” Zen moaned into her ear, “I want to spoil myself with you, Jaehee. I do sometimes, you know.” He ground his hips into hers, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

“Do you?”

“Mm...that picture you sent today? In the chat room?”

Jaehee swallowed as Zen nipped at her earlobe, sending pleasured shivers down to her panties, “What of it?”

“Made me hot and bothered,” he told her bluntly. He nipped at her neck as a sneaking hand drew down the zipper of her dress. “I know you think I’m rude for leaving without saying goodbye, but...I had a bit of a nuisance to attend to.”

“Nuisance?”

“The one I’m tending to right now.” He pressed harder into her, his pelvic bone almost ramming into hers. “But don’t worry. I’ll let you get off, under one condition of course.”

Jaehee turned her eyes to meet his, “What condition would that be?”

Zen unzipped his jacket and tossed it onto the floor, “Get me off too.”

Zen’s body kept Jaehee’s thin frame pinned to the wall, allowing him to free one of his hands to trail down her front and between their bodies. Zen blushed a moment, “There's nothing here,” he said hoarsely, his fingers hovering over her slit.

“Would you like to stop and put some on?” Jaehee purred in his ear. She felt the full body chill that Zen couldn't hold back. His response was to rub slowly at her folds, occasionally dipping past them to flick at her sensitive clit. “Hah... _ooh_...Zen...”

“You're getting pretty wet, Jaehee…” he smirked at her. Jaehee’s head fell back against the wall as he made lazy figure eights around the sensitive spot, his overconfidence filtering through his voice.

“Is that… _mm_...really my fault though?” Jaehee simpered into his neck, feeling his member harden as he rutted against her pelvis.”Y-you said… _ah, yes_...you said you wanted me to get you off, right?”

“I did,” he growled to her. Zen snatched her from the wall and threw her onto the bed, his lusty red eyes raked over her body as though he were thinking of ways to take her. “But I've already told you, I'm selfish. I want to get my fill of you first.” Zen slinked towards her, shedding his jeans until all he wore was that scrap of fabric he called underwear and his shiny, leather combat boots. He hooked a finger under the straps on her dress, “Take it off.”

Jaehee slipped out of her dress, watching Zen watch her. There was nothing more than that besides her jewelry and shoes. She kept her drunken eyes on him as he crawled over her body, dropping light kisses on each inch of skin. Jaehee’s fingers thread through Zen’s silvery mane, her anxious hips rising to meet his. His teeth grazed at her thighs, making her jump in surprise, especially when he used the tip of his tongue to soothe the spot before going on to the next bit of skin. “Ngh…” she moaned pathetically. Zen looked up at her, smirk in place.

“Let me see…” Zen sighed at her, his warm breath against her equally warm sex riling her up even more if she thought it were possible. “How would I go about making you cum? What if I fingerfucked you?” He slipped a finger into Jaehee’s sex, moving it around to make her squirm with pleasure, then removed it, licking away her arousal as he thought more about what he wanted to do.

“Or how about I eat you up? Lick your pussy until you cum?” Zen brought himself level with her lips and slowly dragged his tongue against her labia, making her nearly scream loudly at the sensation. He reared back on his knees to fix his red eyes on her.

“Or perhaps I could do it the old fashioned way,” he sneered at her, palming the noticeable bulge in his underwear. Jaehee’s head was swimming with possibilities and excitement. She didn’t care what he did, as long as he made good on the promises he just made. “Mm...decisions, decisions…”

“My, you’re an overconfident tease,” it was Jaehee’s turn to smirk sarcastically at him. She sat up on her knees as well, brushing lightly along his chest and venturing lower until she was able to take over fondling his cock for him. “I never heard a place for me to do anything in all of that. I might have a few good ideas too, you know.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Jaehee slid her hand onto the thin, metallic fabric to get a nice firm grip on Zen’s length, hearing a satisfied hiss come from him when she touched him. “How about _I_ make _you_ cum? Maybe I could give you a handjob, like this,” she nibbled at his earlobe as she stroked him a few more times, then removed her hand, much to Zen’s annoyance. She smirked at that, but went on.

“But then again, I could…” Jaehee bent forward, even with his pelvis, and drew his manhood into her mouth, teasing him through the material. She could already taste the salty precum seeping through the fabric. Zen groaned at the feeling, his head falling back as he placed a hand in her sandy hair. But again, she stopped as quickly as she started, earning another impatient hiss.

“But, as you said, there’s always the old fashioned way.” Jaehee fell back onto the bed, opening her legs for his viewing pleasure and rubbed along her sex, coating her fingers in her juices. She watched him as closely as her drunken mind would let her; his gaze faltered as he watched her. Jaehee held onto that look in her brain, saving it in her memory just like she saved the picture he sent last night. But she was stuck in her thoughts for too long, and it shocked her that Zen had swiftly grabbed her wrists, stopping her assault on herself and pinning them above her head. He hovered over her, the silver tresses cascading over his face, the longer strands slipping off his shoulders. He was breathing heavily, his ruby colored eyes darkened with complete and pure lust as they bore into Jaehee’s.

“Don’t...don’t tease me like that,” he growled down at her.

“Why shouldn’t I? You’re just as much of a tease,” she growled back, “Do you want me or don’t you?”

Zen looked her over. “I...I do. But, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“How would you hurt me?”

“I can’t always control myself,” Zen admitted, “Especially not when it comes to you. I...I think I might like it rough...I want it rough with you, Jaehee.”

Jaehee’s mind had ground to a complete stop. Though she was somewhat experienced with sex in general, she never really knew much about rough sex. There may have been times where she might have thrust her fingers a little too hard into herself while masturbating, or pinched her nipples too harshly, but she never had a round of it with a man. As she thought about it, loud screams and thumps against the wall reverberated around them, and Carter’s loud moans and screams could be heard once again. Jaehee wanted that kind of spontaneous sex; that headboard-breaking, loud-swearing, pissing-off-the-neighbors kind of sex.

“So? What are you waiting for?” she breathed up at him. Zen stared blankly back.

“Y-you’re sure?” he asked her, his trademark confidence somewhat faltering.

“I would've told you to stop by now,” Jaehee responded, rolling her hips upward to brush at his hard-on. Zen gasped at the action, biting his bottom lip hard.

“Promise me something? If I'm too out of control, s-stop me. Ok?” Jaehee nodded. Zen’s eyes seemed to rekindle themselves with his usual narcissistic smugness as he looked her over. “Never thought you'd be such a freak.”

“I only show you what I want you to see,” Jaehee purred as he released her hands, running them down her arms and over her breasts, pausing to pinch and play with them until they hardened like he liked them. “Can't show this side of me to just anyone.”

“I must be quite special,” Zen snickered. He shuffled backward to lay even with her core, “I'm so honored.”

“Well, you _are_ the amazing Zen…” Jaehee smiled at him.

“And after tonight, you won't stop saying it…” And with that, Zen pressed his tongue against Jaehee’s sensitive sex, flicking lightly at her clit and forcing short pants out of her.

“ _Ah!_ Oh, yes…” Jaehee moaned loudly, her thin fingers flying to his hair and clutching his silvery locks. Zen hummed along her pussy, teasing her to high heaven and obliging those unspoken requests when she directed his mouth where she wanted him. Zen snuck his fingers into her; quick thrusts causing stars to erupt before her eyes.

Jaehee’s legs began to shake as he delved deeper, touching all those little nerves that made her scream. The pressure was building so quickly, she couldn’t warn him fast enough and came messily onto Zen’s gorgeous face with a scream. “My, my, Ms. Kang…” he whispered, wiping away her arousal from his face with a sneer, “So messy. But such are the skills of my magnificent tongue.” He curled his ‘magnificent’ tongue at her suggestively, rubbing her legs as they went slack.

“Zen...mmm…”

“Yes, kitten?”

“Make me cum again.”

Zen bit his bottom lip again, “How do you want me to do it?”

Jaehee sat upright, pulling Zen close and tracing the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue. “I'm an old-fashioned kind of girl,” she purred in his ear.

“Yes, ma’am,” Zen said lowly, then backed away to remove the gold fabric. Jaehee’s eyes followed the material as he slowly pushed it away. “Like what you see?”

“Oh my God…” Jaehee growled an animalistic, heated growl. She fantasized about it; anytime she got herself off at night, he was who her mind went to. And now that she was seeing him completely nude before her, she found that her fantasies were way, way off. Such a length, to be sure, but God bless that girth of his! She’d never seen such a specimen, drunk or sober.

“Impressed?” Zen said, twirling the garment around his spindly finger, “Wait til you see what it can do.” He reached down to his boots and pulled out a blue wrapped condom. Jaehee finally began to suspect that this may have been planned.

Carter's shouts continued on the other side of the wall, again, the headboard slamming on the thin wall. “Tch...I _know_ you can be louder than her,” Zen scoffed, rolling the rubber down his length until his erection was sheathed in bright blue latex. He grabbed Jaehee’s thighs and pulled her body to his. “Don't forget your promise.” Zen rubbed his cheek on the inside of her calf, giving her a sincere look that could easily make her cum a second time.

“I won't,” Jaehee sighed. She was anxious now; a nearly lifelong wet dream was about to come true! Zen pressed his manhood against her slick folds, teasing her just enough to get her heart rate up. “Please, Zen,” she begged pathetically at him. Zen only raised an eyebrow at her, but gave into her want and slowly pushed himself in. It was difficult; Jaehee hadn't been with a man in quite some time, and masturbating can only do so much. Zen spent a moment or two trying to loosen her up with his fingers, but eventually he was able to slide in.

“Dear God, Jae...hee…” Zen grit through his teeth once he was fully immersed in her, “How are you this tight?”

“K-keep moving,” she stuttered, “I want to feel you, Zen…”

“Mm, trust me,” Zen moaned, “You're going to feel me for a while, babe.”

He began slowly. Such was her snug warmth and his thick member that Zen could barely move at the pace she wanted him without hurting her. But it didn't last long. Eventually, she was stretched out enough for him to increase his speed and drive deeper into her, making Jaehee shudder and gasp at each stroke.

“Ah...yes.. _.f-f-fuck…_ ”

“Mm. You really must be drunk…” Zen chuckled lowly as he drove into her, “The sober Jaehee would never use such words.”

“A sober Jaehee wouldn’t… _oh yeah, right there_...wouldn’t be having sex with you either…”

“Too bad for her,” Zen snickered, but broke off in a throaty moan when Jaehee tightened around him, restricting his movement. “Oh fuck _yeah_ …”

For a while, the only sounds besides their neighbors was the sound of skin hitting skin, breathy pants and unapologetic swearing, though Jaehee hadn't quite hit that intensity that Carter was experiencing. It was just her competitive nature that she felt she needed to be the loudest, the most (and best) fucked.

Zen seemed to reading her mind when he picked up the pace a bit more. That, or his claim of his being out of control was beginning to manifest itself before her. A beastly growl slipped past his lips as he unceremoniously dropped her legs and leaned forward to snatch at the sheets near Jaehee’s head. The change in position put Zen’s thrusts to an even deeper place within her as she wrapped her legs around his waist; a place her fingers would never have been able to touch.

Zen leaned into her, nipping and biting at her neck while continuing to pound into her. “Ngh...oh yeah...ah… _ah...AH!_ ” he grunted. He started to slow down, but just enough to slip a hand under Jaehee’s hip and flip her roughly onto her front, then shuffle her legs around until her ass was on full display for him. “I've waited to do this for a long time,” he panted. His breath was heady and smooth as he ran his hands along her backside, pressing gently to form an arch in her back as he skimmed upward to her neck.

Jaehee’s entire being shook with anticipation when he shoved himself back in, her breath hitching in surprise at the force that he used and the grip he had on the back of her neck. Zen hammered into her, and another unadulterated orgasm began to build. She gathered that he was about to completely lose his mind, and she wanted him to. She wanted him to make her scream his name a thousand times over, to be marked in scratches and love bites that would make her blush when she saw them on her body for days to come.

Zen pumped into her hard, anchoring his boots to the bed frame to leverage himself even deeper and grip her hip and neck a little harder. His hips moved quickly, frenzied even, and the sweet sound of mahogany slamming against plaster, with a bit of Jaehee’s strangled shouts, finally came to be. “Mmm...yes...that's what I want to hear…” he whispered, a dark sort of satisfaction in his voice.

The noises from Carter’s room ceased and Jaehee was sure she could hear her now. And besides, Jaehee couldn’t last too much longer. Her body shivered as she felt the creeping orgasm that Zen was forcing her to experience. “ _Ze-e-en_..” she whined pitifully.

“Uh...ngh...I can’t hold out… _fuck_....too much longer either…” Zen breathed. His hips began to jerk erratically, his breath equally so, and sweetly pathetic whimpers and moans began to fall from his lips. Jaehee looked back him, the way his hair was plastered to his forehead, the sweat that ran down his chest, the scrunched face he made as he clenched his teeth while he pounded her so relentlessly...it all became too much. Her muscles tightened around his cock and she screamed his name so loud, she was sure she could be heard for several floors of the hotel. Zen rode the waves of her orgasm until he gushed deep within her, a guttural grunt of sorts passing his parted lips as he spent himself totally and completely.

He collapsed next to her, shallow breaths coming out of his mouth and a smile across his lips. His face was flushed and damp, but he was very obviously happy. “Mm...I think...I got all the research I need…”

“I think you'll nail that part…” Jaehee sighed as she cuddled under him, tracing a bead of sweat that ran down his chest. “I hate that I probably won't remember any of this when I sober up.”

Zen gazed down at her, taking her stroking hand and placing a light kiss on the back of it. “All it means is that we'll just have to do it again when you're sober.” He hummed against her hand, nuzzling his lips along her skin until he stopped as though a sudden thought occurred to him. “You promised to stop me if I got too rough.” His fingers traced over a few light bruises on her flushed body that had no intention of putting there. They could be covered, but still...

“I know,” Jaehee told him, sitting up on her elbow. “You didn't hurt me. You made me feel so good. I couldn't stop you when I was feeling so amazing.”

“Even my hard-core sex is amazing.” Zen chuckled to himself.

“You're head's inflating again.”

While Zen showered away the afterglow a few minutes later, Jaehee decided to stumble down the hall for ice to chill the water bottle she hadn’t completely finished off. She tiptoed into the hallway in her thin pajamas...just as Carter was doing the same. Carter blinked at her, then the two women shared a grin that only best friends with a secret were allowed to have. They filled their ice buckets and returned to their rooms with giggles dancing on their lips.

Zen was standing on the patio, door open and a towel draped around his waist as he puffed away on a this cigarette. She could hear hushed voices as she watched him. He looked up when she reached the door, offering his hand to her. “Come say hi to Seven,” he told her. Jaehee’s cheeks flushed. That wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Luciel couldn't hold water in a bucket, though he was better at holding secrets when he was being paid to.

Jaehee’s bare feet stung with the cold of the concrete, but when Zen wrapped his perfectly sculpted arms around her shoulders, she felt like she could be standing on ice and not give a single fuck. “Well well, Ms. Kang,” the hacker sneered at her, the Honey Buddha chip between his fingers halfway to his mouth. “You're looking awfully… _satisfied_.”

“What are you even doing here?” Jaehee laughed. “I thought you were working?”

“Oh...I was _working._ ” Luciel glanced towards the door of the patio, where Jaehee realized was Carter’s room. A scandalized face crept up on her face as Carter herself stepped out and into Luciel’s open arm, planting a hard kiss on her lips, “Sweetheart, you know Ms. Kang and Zen, right?”

“ _S-sweetheart?!_ ” Jaehee flustered, happily of course, “For how long?”

“Little over a year now,” Luciel said. He nuzzled into Carter’s dark, curly hair, her face tinged with slight embarrassment as she smiled sheepishly. “Sorry we got a bit loud. Hope we didn't wake you. Then again, it seemed like you two got a little carried away yourselves.”

“Jaehee’s quite the screamer,” Zen laughed into her neck, chills shooting through her once again, “It could only be because I gave her everything she dreamed of.” Jaehee blushed brightly.

“Obviously,” Luciel snickered, “Though I like to think Carter got a bit more. I mean, you heard her…”

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you over Jaehee…”

“Ugh...sausage fight…” Carter groaned as she propped her elbows on the ledge, looking sarcastically bored, “As long as they don't go comparing dick sizes, I couldn’t care less.”

Jaehee rolled her eyes in agreement, leaning against the facing ledge. “They'll be a while. We should get lunch tomorrow. It is our last day.”

“I agree. We should get the girls together for sushi. I know this amazing place down at--,”

“Fine, I'll prove I'm a better lover than you!” Zen sneered at Luciel, taking Jaehee by the waist.

“You're on!” Luciel laughed and scooped Carter from the ground, a playful smirk on her lips. “First one to get his lady to scream wins.”

“That was shorter than I thought,” Jaehee giggled.

“See you later, Jae!” Carter laughed back as the redhead carried her back inside, while Jaehee’s silver haired idol pulled her inside for another round.

“I'll have to step my game up this time,” Zen grinned down at her when he tossed her onto the bed.

“Better hurry, before I lose my buzz,” Jaehee said in his ear, licking the the shell of it and feeling him shudder excitedly.

“How about we get a drink after you get back home, huh?” Zen said into her neck, “Or maybe we could have some at a love hotel?”

“We can just… _mmm_...have drinks at my place,” Jaehee moaned as he rutted along her already excited sex, “Don't want the paparazzi seeing you going into a love hotel and reaching unnecessary conclusions.”

“It's a date.”


	2. 707: Logged In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t you come visit me?” Carter asked him. She laid there, completely naked, just for him. “Surely you could afford a few days with me?”
> 
> Seven gave it some thought. It’s not like he had anything better to do. Teasing Yoosung consecutively for the last few hours had sort of lost its charm. He had more than enough money to go on several vacations. “Maybe I should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee...
> 
> why not!?

  
_SOS: Are you there?_  
_ITgrl: Seven! I’ve been waiting lol_  
_SOS: Sorry, work ran long._  
_SOS: How was your day?_  
_ITgrl: meh...putting out fires…_  
_ITgrl: training noobz…_  
_ITgrl: the usual._

Seven smirked at the messages as they popped up. She was amazing. He met her through work; a rare time that he actually had to travel, and there she was. Dark, curly hair and a golden complexion that he’d wondered if she were even human. They were told that they had to work together to crack the mainframe of a company’s database to extract information and replace it with false numbers. The job required two expert hackers, so...there they were.

Seven had been impressed with the speed of how she worked (though he was much faster, in his opinion) and her knowledge of computers and code. He found himself attracted to her over the course of their work, and when the job was over, he felt a bit of a sting at the idea of never seeing her again. He couldn’t let that happen, so he did what any other lust driven, lovestruck man would do: he hacked her computer. As brilliant as his idea was, he wasn’t the first to do so. She’d infiltrated his top-notch security and would type random messages as he input the code to get into her computer. He was impressed. So impressed, he developed an app just for the two of them to keep in contact with each other. That had been a year ago and he was still as impressed with her as he was then.

  
_ITgrl: I started my new job._  
_SOS: You’re not hacking anymore?_  
_ITgrl: Don’t be silly._  
_ITgrl: Hacking is my life._  
_ITgrl: But I want to get out. See the sun on a daily basis._  
_ITgrl: Not a monthly one._  
_SOS: So? What are you doing?_  
_ITgrl: Head of IT for C &R Intl._

Seven burst into laughter. Oh, Jumin...What have you gotten yourself into?

  
_ITgrl: Stop it_  
_SOS: Stop what?_  
_ITgrl: I know what you’re thinking_  
_SOS: I’m not thinking anything…_  
_ITgrl: ...so you weren’t thinking of flooding my boss’s computer_  
_ITgrl: with pictures like this?_

She sent him several stills of himself and Elizabeth the 3rd on CCTV while Jumin was working. She’d hacked him. Again. And he didn’t have a clue. Fuck, he loved her.

  
_SOS: I wasn’t, but I am now!_  
_ITgrl: At least wait until my benefits kick in lololol_  
_SOS: I miss you._  
_ITgrl: I miss you too._  
_SOS: I want to see you._  
_ITgrl: …_

_ITgrl has left the chat room._

Seven smiled and picked up his phone just as a text message came through. He slid away the picture he had of her on his lock screen and found a multimedia message there. “Mmm…” he groaned at himself. Carter lived so far away. It pained him to think about her when such carnal desires came up, but she did her best to ease that burden by sending him pictures like this. Carter was similar to Seven, in that (among other things) she loved cosplaying and wore striped glasses. She was barely covered in anything, wearing one of her small convention t-shirts and her blue and green glasses that nearly covered her face. Carter’s body made Seven salivate, to think very unChristian-like thoughts about her.

She sent him more, each photo more seductive than the next until…“Christ, Carter. Don’t do that to me…” His eyes combed over her nude body, that smirk on her lips; she knew what she was doing to him. He couldn’t stop the hardness that was growing against his sweats as he stared at her breasts, hardened nipples at perfect attention, her left hand just barely above her sex, the other curled into her teeth. She’d taken off her glasses and her hazel eyes glared at him in such a sexy manner. Seven’s hand dipped under the waistband of his sweats. He stroked himself a couple of times before a push notification popped up on his task bar.

_  
ITgrl says: let me watch ;)_

Seven raised a red eyebrow and typed up prompts on his computer. Once the connection was secure, he switched on his web camera and waited for her to respond. Carter popped up on his screen, squinting at him. “Put your glasses on,” Seven snickered.

“Shut up,” she giggled, but put her frames on to see him. She had put her t-shirt on again, but had neglected her under garments. He could see her nipples straining against the cotton fabric. “There you are. I miss you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hm,” her eyes flicked downward at the aching bulge in Seven’s pants. “Oh, I see you miss me too.”

“Just a little.” Seven palmed the lewd looking tent, thumbing over the tip through the dense material, eyes glazing over as he watched Carter bite her lip in anticipation. “You really want to see?”

“Do you?” Carter tugged at the hem of her shirt to tease him. Seven nodded, but Carter shook her head with a smirk, “You started it. You go first.”

Months went by and Seven wasn’t working for a bit. He finally cashed in on his vacation time and, after all these years, he had a week off. “Why don’t you come visit me?” Carter asked him. She laid there, completely naked, just for him. “Surely you could afford a few days with me?”

Seven gave it some thought. It’s not like he had anything better to do. Teasing Yoosung consecutively for the last few hours had sort of lost its charm. He had more than enough money to go on several vacations. “Maybe I should.”

He disconnected the web camera and closed the application, folding his hands over his bare stomach and staring at the vaulted ceiling. What did she see in him anyway? It’s been a whole year, how was she not sick of him? Every now and then, he found himself thinking like this, wondering how he deserved her love. Of course he never talked to her about it. At first, he tried to push her away like any other girl he’d been with, but she was persistent and wouldn’t let him go. _’Danger’_ wasn’t a word she was familiar with; when he told her that she could be in grave peril for just knowing him, she scoffed at him and said, “Come at me, bro.” His face blushed at that and he actually smiled at her.

He cleaned himself up and searched around for his suitcase. He packed up his clothes with one hand while making flight reservations with the other. Just when he booked his flight, a push notification appeared in his task bar from Zen.

  
_Zen: Yo!_  
_707: Sup_  
_Zen: Just got a new role!_  
_707: That’s amazing! What’s the role?_  
_Zen: ...Well…_

_Zen has left the chat room._

“Ok…” Seven went back to packing and was skimming through his closet, then a text message vibrated his phone.

Zen: I landed a role as a stripper in an indie movie...

“As a WHAT?!” Seven practically shouted gleefully. He dialed Zen’s number and he answered immediately. “A stripper, Zen?”

“It’s called 49 Tones of Blue. I’m supposed to play this rich playboy that has a thing for erotic dancing for women until he meets the love of his life...or something like that.”

“Need any costumes?” Seven smirked as he thumbed through his costume collection, tossing two or three into his suitcase. Maybe he could use them with Carter. She loved it when he dressed up…

“Eugh...no, I’m a male stripper.”

“Oh.”

“Thing is, the director wants me to research my role. I don’t know where to get that kind of research...at least not from anyone good.”

Seven thought for a moment. “Why don’t you come with us?”

“Us?”

“Yeah. I’m going to Las Vegas to...um...work.”

“Who’s going with you?”

“Jaehee’s got a business meeting for Jumi. He just didn’t feel like going, so he’s making her work on her birthday.”

“What an asshole.”

“Right? He even took Elly with--,”

“So when do we leave?”

Seven emailed the details to Zen after booking a second ticket. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what Zen was thinking. He never would admit it, but Zen had been after Jaehee for quite some time. But because Jaehee refused to acknowledge her feelings, Zen had to drop the idea. But knowing Jaehee, she’ll be drinking in her room like she does every year. At least this year she won’t be drunk texting the whole RFA when Zen happens to be entertaining her...

The day came to leave and Seven and Zen were on a flight to Las Vegas. Seven spent most of his time thinking of ways to surprise Carter. Flowers? Romantic dinner? No, those weren’t his style. That was more like Zen or Yoosung. While Zen was peering into a gift shop, Seven set up his laptop and did what he did best. He traced all of the hotels housing C&R employees until he found Carter’s name and added his name to her room. He dug around his backpack for the encoding device (one must never leave home without it) and swiped a blank card along it. He now had access to Carter’s hotel room.

“Maybe we should get a room,” Zen said with a yawn, “It’s been a long flight and I’m a bit tired.”

“Yeah, that’s great,” Seven was obviously not listening. “Hey, why don’t you ask around and see about observing some strippers?”

“Why would I ask for that?” Zen asked him, pulling a face just as a group of young ladies walked by him, their eyes raking over him lustily. He gave them a wink and they giggled away.

“I’m starting to wonder if you really need the research,” Seven smirked, “All you need is a man-thong and you’ll have girls falling face first into your crotch.”

“I’ll admit,” Zen smirked as another group of women passed by, “I am a natural. But, I don’t know, I’ve never acted like this type of role before. So promiscuous and filthy...it’s not like anything I’ve done before.”

 

As they walked The Strip to the hotel, several people handed them glossy cards with either half-naked men or women on them, encouraging them to visit their places of business. “Maybe we should see how it’s done first,” Seven suggested, “besides, my...boss has a meeting that I can’t go to tonight so I’ll be alone for a bit.”

“Wouldn’t that seem strange? Two guys going to a male strip club?”

“No, why?”

After they deposited their bags at the hotel (Zen easily convincing the woman at the concierge counter that they were in a hurry and just wanted to drop their bags there), the two men hailed a cab and, without a single hint of embarrassment, Seven asked the driver to take them to a place called ‘Stripper Kings’. The driver only shrugged and took them to their destination, Zen’s face nearly as red as his eyes. “Don’t be so prude, Zen,” Seven said, adjusting his glasses, “You gotta get over this or you’re going to ruin your big porno break.”

Zen didn’t speak to Seven for the remainder of the ride.

The building was dark and somewhat empty, “Where is everyone?” Zen asked looking around. Though the place was as clean as one might expect it to be, it still smelled of sweat and sin. As they took a seat near the stage, a short, muscular man appeared on the stage. He wasn’t completely dressed, but he wasn’t totally naked either.

“Saeyoung? Is that really you? I thought I saw you!” he smiled.

“Justin! What are you doing here?” Seven smiled at the man. Justin swung his legs over the side of the stage, a wide smile on his tanned face. His eyes swept over Zen for a moment, but returned to Seven.

“I’m working tonight,” Justin said with a shrug, “gotta support my habits, y’know? What are you doing here? Like specifically here in Stripper Kings?”

“You’ve seen Zen before, no?” Seven put an arm around his blushing, silver haired friend, “He’s been cast for a certain naughty movie and needs a few tips to make it believable.”

“Oh, really?” Justin looked Zen over, a twitch in the corner of his mouth, “Well, I can teach you few things, but I hope you learn quickly. Doors open in an hour.”

“Yeah, I suppose I could--” Zen said, but Justin had already pulled him backstage. Good.

Seven whipped out his phone and dialed Carter’s number. She picked up immediately, “Your ears must be burning. I was just thinking about you.”

“Oh? What was I wearing?” Seven smirked at the phone. Carter laughed.

“Oh, you know. That thing I like. Are you coming soon? I want to see you.”

“I know, and you will,” Seven’s voice dropped to a sort of bedroom appropriate tone as he continued to talk to her, wandering over to a secluded corner. She obliged him with the same tone and it was all he could do not to go back to the hotel and make her terribly late for her meeting. The club began to fill with bachelorette parties, divorce parties, and birthday parties, and Zen hadn’t returned for a while, then Justin sought out Seven with some exciting news.

“He’s going to try a round on the stage.”

“Is he really?” Seven gave Justin a smirk. He knew this would happen, otherwise he wouldn’t have suggested it. Zen was a performer, an entertainer to the end. But it worked out just as he wanted (hoped) it to. “Is he any good?”

“A natural. I’ve seen his acting before; he’s pure gold. He might even make some good money tonight.”

“Really? Then can he stay with you for a bit?” Seven tapped out of his phone and began to walk towards the door, “Something I need to tend to.”

“Does she know you’re in town?” Justin smirked at the redhead.

“Not yet.”

“At least stay for his first performance. He’ll need a familiar face.”

Seven stayed for Zen’s first stripper performance, and he had to agree with Justin; he was a naturally gifted stripper. Dollars were practically thrown at him and when the ATM had literally run out of money, Seven had seriously considered asking Zen if he would pursue stripping as a possible career move since Zen seemed rather comfortable there on the stage. As he left, Seven booked an extra room (that he’d honestly forgotten to reserve) so whenever Zen decided to call it a night, he'd have a place to go while he spent the night with Carter. Besides, Seven figured he’d likely appreciate not being subjected to what he had planned for her tonight.

He keyed into her room and tossed his suitcase on the bed. ‘That thing she likes…’ he thought to himself. He had the thing she liked in his suitcase, so he changed into it and waited for her to return.

An hour or two goes by and Carter’s keycard could be heard unlocking the door. She didn’t bother with the lights as she kicked off her shoes.

“Forgive me, for I have sinned…”

Carter didn’t flinch when she heard his voice, but could see his silhouette in the haze of bright lights from the street. “Tell me your sins, my child,” she purred at him, slinking toward him. He loved that about her, how she could just fall into the roleplay like that. She was almost as much a natural as Zen. “Cast your transgressions upon me and I shall deliver you.”

When Carter reached him, her hazel eyes took him in, inch for inch. She loved that nun’s costume on him, the contrast of his hair under his habit, how deceivingly innocent he looked… “Well well, if it isn’t my devil in a blue dress,” he said as she straddled his legs. “Come to lead me to temptation, I hope?”

“Mm...maybe…” she sighed at him, then captured his lips with hers, rocking her body along the hardening erection under her. Seven’s hands gripped at her waist, pulling up her blue dress until her backside was exposed to the cold air of the room. Something else about her that he was surprised to learn: Carter didn’t care about Seven’s strange habit of crossdressing. In fact, she encouraged it. She loved the foreplay that came from it and it always seemed to turn her on, the nun’s outfit being her favorite. He didn’t question it when he awkwardly told her their first time together, and he wasn’t going to start now.

Carter pulled off his habit, uncovering his unruly red hair and ran her fingers through it. Her lips trailed along his jaw and down his neck until she met the collar of his dress. She gave him a lusty smirk, then slipped off his lap and pushed his legs apart, settling herself between them, then giving him a glare. “I told you to stop using my thigh highs,” she muttered with mock disapproval, “You know I hate it when your legs look better than mine.”

“Take them back if you want them,” Seven smirked down at her, stroking her hair. Carter decided to do so, slowly peeling away the material, kissing and biting at the skin as it was exposed. “Did you want your panties too?”

“Ok, Saeyoung, really?” Carter huffed with real disapproval; she never used his real name unless she felt strongly about something, and right now she was strongly pissed. “I don’t have extra for this trip.”

“Forgive me,” Seven sighed. He loved her when she was angry-ish (not real angry, that was frightening). Carter shook her head pushing up the hem of his short black dress. He watched her bite her lip, torn between wanting to reprimand him for taking her underwear, and wanting to devour him when she saw his cock straining against the lace. She caved into latter, swirling her tongue over the head of his manhood through the lace and moaning quietly. “Ngh…” Seven groaned. He threaded his fingers in her hair, his eyes rolling back and closing blissfully.

“Such a naughty nun,” she purred at him, her hazel eyes focused on his gold ones, “How will you atone for your sins, my child?”

“I don’t know that I've purged myself of such tresspasses…” he whispered. Seven stood and pulled Carter up, turning her around and slowly unzipping her blue dress. “Perhaps I should act on these carnal desires and beg for forgiveness later. It's very hard not to sin in the face of such temptation.” His eyes followed the curve of her back, down to her hips, and coming to a rest on her ass, triggering an overflow of horniness that had been pent up since he last saw her with his own eyes, touched her with his bare hands.

He bit on her neck, hard, like he knew she liked. A surprised whine escaped her throat and she smiled as Seven licked at the spot to soothe it. Little red marks appeared wherever he kissed her, but they wouldn’t stay too long. He pushed off her dress and ran his hands over breasts, teasing her nipples until she moaned pathetically at him. His hands travelled down her body as he pressed hickies into her flesh. Carter's hand gripped at his hair as her head fell back onto his shoulder, another gasp escaping her when he reached her sex.

“Oh, Seven…” she sighed, gripping his hair harder. Seven stopped his assault on her body. She was making him unbearably hard. He lifted the front of the short dress and pressed his cock against her lower back.

“Then again,” he whispered hotly in her ear, “you've heard the phrase ” Carter nodded. Seven turned her around again and shoved her onto the bed with an ‘Oh!’ and positioned himself behind her. “This is one rod I won't be sparing you.”

Seven traced the dip of her hips and across her bottom until he could feel heat coming from her. He pushed two of his fingers into her, listening to her mewl her approval as he twisted and turned inside her. Once she was wet enough for him, Seven slipped out of the panties and pressed his cock into her entrance, savoring that warm snugness he dreamed about whenever they talked at night.

He liked this position with her; it always made her scream happily and he lasted longer this way. Seven grabbed Carter’s waist and started a hard thrusting rhythm, the kind that made her voice shake and his body shudder, and eventually he'd reach a point where he may have to pay the hotel for a new headboard. He liked it that way, and Carter was pleased with it. Sweat began to roll down their bodies and Seven snatched his dress over his head and continued to ram into her.

 _“Oh...ah, yeah...fuck me baby…”_ she screamed. The headboard shook and slammed into the plaster. Neither of them seemed to care. _“Ngh...yes! Oh my, God…”_ Carter whimpered. God she was close…

Her walls closed in on him, milking him until his legs shook and his groin begged for release. With a deep, euphoric growl, Seven spent himself in her, his hips jerking with the last little bit of his orgasm. His ears rang, but he knew that Carter was spent too when she flopped onto her stomach, her back rising and falling as she fought for breath. “I missed you so much, sweetheart,” he whimpered as he puddled on top of her, stroking her sides. She turned under him and held him close, rubbing her nose on his.

“I missed you more.”

Carter started a bath for them in the jacuzzi tub and they sat and talked about things since they last saw each other. Seven was always gentle after a round. Mostly because he was tired himself. Once the two of them had bathed, they settled under each other in the bed until they were asleep.

Seven awoke without Carter in his arms. She left early to attend a workshop for the new programmers, but promised that she would call to check on him later in the note she left him. He yawned and stretched, then logged into the RFA app to see what everyone was doing, but he didn’t really care to say anything. Zen called him later, giving him an earful for leaving him with Justin, though he was conflicted that there was an amazing king-sized bed waiting for him when he returned to the hotel. He did, however, manage to earn enough money to pay Seven back for the trip and then some.

While Zen slept on shortly after calling him, Seven decided to look around, maybe surprise Carter and Jaehee for lunch at work. Unfortunately, Carter couldn’t answer her phone, so he roused Zen from the room and made him go with him.

While they ate and shopped, Seven tried to focus on other things. They test drove Porsches and Lamborghinis, ate at high-rise restaurants, even saw a few shows (Zen was beside himself with overwhelming happiness), but none of it really took his mind off of Carter. He knew he loved her, but he never thought he'd crave her like this after a year. While Zen was immersed in a Cirque De Soleil show, Seven snuck off to the adjacent building and sought out his girlfriend.

He spotted her taking an elevator to the 22nd floor. Seven pulled up the building blueprints on his phone. It seemed that there was a massive mainframe there. Perfect.

He tapped the button to call the elevator and made his way to the designated floor just as Carter entered a room on the far end of the hall. He followed her inside, but there was nothing there but massive computers and fans. Seven got the feeling he shouldn't be here. As he turned to let himself out, he found the door locked. “Naughty, naughty, Seven…”

A smirk curled on his lips at the sound. She planned this, which explained why she didn't answer his calls. He turned back around and strolled leisurely toward the back of the room, glancing down the rows of computers for her. He was nearing the end of the path, passing a giant computer when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and snatched him down a row of machinery until his back slammed into the cement wall.

“Following me at work now, Seven?” she hummed into his neck, “You must be obsessed.”

“Stark raving mad for you,” Seven breathed. Aside from the heat of the computers, Carter was causing sweat to form on his brow with how hot she made him. “Though seeing you abandon your post...tsk, tsk, what _will_ Jumin say?”

“He’d say, _‘Damn, I should’ve paid her more to stay still.’_ ” Carter licked at the shell of his ear. “The CC feeds are blind for thirty minutes and there’s a lockout timer on the door set for half an hour.”

“I’ll be quick.” Seven shrugged off his jacket and pulled his lover into his body, driving his tongue into her mouth. While he loved seeing her in her pencil skirt, he didn’t want to wait any longer, so he hiked up her skirt to allow her legs to move freely. He lifted her off the ground and pinned her to the wall behind him. Seven was hard in no time, especially when she bit and sucked at his lips while pulling at his red mane. “Oh, God Carter…” he groaned into her ear. He reached between them to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He pushed into her and she gasped at his girth as he filled her.

“ _S-Seven-n…_ ” she purred. Like his little kitten. And Seven loved cats.

“Mm...purring like a sweet little kitty…” he moaned in her ear, “My sweet little pussy…”

Seven pulled away, then lowered himself to the ground, taking her golden leg and draping it over his shoulder. He breathed her arousal in, her scent filling his nose and a shiver rippled through his body. He pressed kisses into her thighs, Carter’s hand stroking softly at his hair as he neared her sex. He tentatively flicked his tongue at her clit, feeling her jerk in surprise. He repeated the action, palming himself to stay stimulated and watching her reactions to his ministrations. She looked like goddess when she orgasmed at this angle. If he didn't already have a religion, Seven might even consider her his deity.

Carter's body quivered above him as he pleased her. “Sev-ven… _please_...I'm so... ngh…”

Seven gave her one more lick, then stood up and lifted her against the wall again. He kissed her hard, making sure she tasted herself on his tongue. He slipped back inside her, now more sensitive than before. “Jesus, Carter…” he whispered when she closed tightly around his member, “I can't last when you tighten up like that…”

Carter groaned into his neck, biting down softly and drawing the flesh into her mouth, “We don't have much time left,” she told him, “Don't worry. I'll make it up to you.”

“Ladies first,” he chuckled into her ear. He circled his middle two fingers at her clit, feeling her clench around his manhood and an overwhelming wetness on his fingers as she came hard, muffling her scream in his neck. “Ah… _ngh_...cumming...AH!” Seven spilled into her sex, tossing his head back as his hips knocked into hers with the last remnants of his release.

The two of them struggled for air, smiles on their faces and soft hands on each other's faces and hair. Seven kissed her gently. “I love you, Carter,” he said hoarsely, thumbing her lips as he put her down.

“Mm, I love you, Saeyoung,” she told him readily. She reached for the top of one of the giant computers and pulled down her purse, handing him things with which to clean themselves up. He watched as Carter reapplied her makeup after making herself presentable once more. As they headed back to the elevators, Carter reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Seven took her other hand, and gave her a soft smile.

They bowed their heads in silent prayer until the elevator arrived and they went their separate ways.

Zen never noticed that Seven was gone for nearly 45 minutes. That, or he didn't care. Either way, when Seven slid back into his seat, Zen didn’t ask him where he'd been. While he watched the rest of the show, Seven thought about what he just did with Carter. He loved her, that much was certain, but again, he was afraid of the things their jobs entailed. He was involved with dangerous people, not that she wasn't in the same line of work, but he didn't want something to happen to her because of him. And the fact that they weren't married, doing the things they do. Still, he'd been faithful to her, and he could say with extreme confidence that she was faithful to him too. They even prayed for each other, something Seven really admired about her. Perhaps that was why he loved her. Like God, her love for him was unconditional and unwavering. Carter accepted him as he was and never tried to change him.

While Zen practiced stripper faces in the mirror later that evening, Carter sent him a message that she and Jaehee had been invited to a bachelorette party and would be back pretty late. It saddened Seven a little, until he had a rather dastardly idea. _‘Watch out for those strippers. I heard they hang out at that convenience store up the street…’_

She sent him a message back, _‘Really? I wonder if they do private shows too.’_

_‘I can ask.’_

_‘Make sure the red haired one keeps his eyes on me.’_

Seven smirked at her message. _‘Trust me, he will.’_ He sent back to her, then glanced over at Zen. “What do you say we try your new moves out?”

“What, actually be strippers? That's a laugh.” Zen went back to making faces in the mirror.

“I'm serious,” Seven chuckles, “the last thing you need is to upset your fans because you didn't do the research on your character.”

Zen considers Seven’s claim for a moment. Seven knew he had him; he knew that Zen would sooner drop off the face of the earth than to upset his fans. “So what do I do? Go back to the club?”

“I'm thinking something smaller, like a bachelorette party.” Zen raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror. “I think you'll find it exciting. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone.”

Zen gave the hacker a look of suspicion. “Such prophetic words, Seven,” he sneers finally tearing his attention from himself.

“You're not the only person that has psychic dreams, Hyun.” Seven shuffles the actor out and they go find costumes at a sex shop near downtown Las Vegas. Seven picks up a metallic gold cocksling and tosses it to the bewildered actor, grabbing a pair of green briefs for himself. It was Carter's favorite color…

It was nearing midnight when their target rolled up to the curb in front of the convenience store. “Are you sure this isn't going to get us in trouble?” Zen asks again, tossing his hood over his noticeably silver hair.

“Would you relax?” Seven smirked, covering his own flaming red hair with an old beanie he'd brought just in case. “You'll do fine. Just pretend it's just another show. Channel that stripper you were yesterday and you're golden.”

“But what about you?” Zen quirks an eyebrow at him, “What are you going to be doing? Good church boys don't strip.”

The bus doors open for them and Seven gives Zen a playful shove forward. “Sure we do,” he chuckles, “We just pray about it later.”

Seven files in behind Zen, noting that his attention immediately zeroed in on a certain brown haired assistant that, had he not seen her picture a few hours ago, he'd think she was a totally different person. Seven admitted that Jaehee cleaned up nicely when she wasn't bogged down with files and notebooks, but his attention was drawn to the young woman across from her, feigning innocence as he settled in next to her.

It was hard to restrain himself. Carter's body, though clothed, was salaciously on display for him in her form fitting attire. A dark green dress clung to her curves, her hazel eyes drunk yet glittering like starlight...Seven mentally prayed to himself to hold out just a little longer; at least until he could get Carter alone. He danced for her for a moment, using his better moves for her before moving onto the next lady, reassuring her that his eyes stayed on her and this was just for show. “I’ll see you later,” he winked, taking a curl of her hair in his fingers.

When they returned to the hotel room, Seven pulled off his beanie and let Carter kiss drunkenly at his face. He kissed her back, but not like usual. Carter wasn't drunk enough not to notice. “What's wrong?”

Seven looked at her, deep into her eyes. “I love you Carter,” he said with an uneasy smile.

Carter gave him a confused smile back, “I love you, too Saeyoung. But what's wrong? Why won't you kiss me?”

“I…” he began. He really wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Carter looked up at him, stroking his face softly and waited for him to speak. “I...want us to be together.”

“Are we not together now?” she asked.

“Yes, but...I'm thinking a bit more long term…”

“Long term?”

Seven looked at her. He pulled her a bit closer, smelling the alcohol on her breath and her perfume on her skin. Even a year later, he still had butterflies having her so close. He leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers. She pushed back, uncertainty laced in her movements. “Tomorrow...you and I are going to the chapel…”

“Ok,” she sighed at him, “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

“Carter...” he breathed into her as he tugged at the zipper of her dress, “What would you say if I wanted you...to move in with me?”

As she continued to kiss him, Carter thought about his words. “I suppose I'd enjoy it, but I just started working here, and...well, we aren't...you know…”

“Mm...what did you think I wanted to go to the chapel for?” he smirked against her lips. Carter smiled brightly at him.

“I should’ve known,” she giggled. Seven pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders and she wiggled out of the tight fabric. She pushed off his jeans and the green briefs underneath, “maybe...we could try doing things differently tonight…”

“Different?”

Carter pulled him towards the bed, laying there for him. She pulled off his shirt and took his glasses. “Maybe...we can try m-missionary...for once?”

Seven looked her over. She wasn't shy about asking for anything in bed, why was she blushing now? But he stared in her eyes for a moment. He didn't see what she was so shy about, but he gave her a kind smile and shuffled her up to the middle of the bed. “We can do it however you want. How about we do it like husband and wife?”

Carter nodded and smiled excitedly as Seven pressed hard kisses on her lips, stroking her face and rutting softly against her steadily aroused sex. He kissed her, touched her, loved her… eventually he pushed his over aroused member into her sex, marvelling at the feeling of her. He couldn't wait to marry her tomorrow.

“Ngh...yes… _oh, Saeyoung…_ ” she moaned softly. He gave her a slow, steady pace, feeling her body react to him and her breath huff softly on his face. He kept the pace slow for her, savoring everything about her. As much as he liked it, he couldn't stand the slowness. “Saeyoung?”

“Mm...yes?”

“Don't hold back. I like it when you… _you_...oh, God… _more…_ ”

Seven sped up, forcing stutters and swears to fly from her lips. He took her legs and pushed them forward towards her head, some small mental part of his mind taking note of how flexible she was this way, and that this position might need more exploring later. “Mmm...Carter…” he groaned. The headboard banged against the plaster; Seven was certain Zen and Jaehee could hear them. He didn't care. All that truly mattered was that his wife was pleased with him.

They stayed in that modified missionary for a moment longer, but when they figured out that neither could cum like this, they changed into their go-to stance, literally screaming as they barreled over the edge with their collective releases. Seven’s seed shot into Carter, forcing a wince on his face and a silent scream on hers. “Oh...my God…” Seven huffed as he tried to control his breathing. He could feel Carter shivering from the pleasure of it all, and smiled knowing that he was the cause of it.

“Mmm...best we've ever had before getting married,” Carter chuckled, “ I bet it'll be even better after.”

Seven pulled out and settled next to her kissing her softly and making lazy patterns on her body. “Yeah, it will,” Seven agreed. He glanced up at the headboard, “It think we might have gone overboard again.” Carter looked up as well, giggling at the split in the wood that reached halfway through.

“Don't forget to pay them extra,” she sighed. A few minutes passed and the sound of their neighbors shouting and moaning could be heard through the wall. “Sounds like Zen and Jaehee are having fun,” Carter giggled.

They rested a moment or two before Carter mumbled something about getting ice and put on her pj's to do so. Seven went out onto the balcony, watching the people and cabs pass by and thinking about tomorrow when he'd finally marry her.

“Working, eh?”

Seven turned and smirked at the sound of a lighter clicking as Zen lit his cigarette with a snicker. “I never said what I was working on.”

“Or who,” Zen laughed.

“Says the guy ‘researching’ his role on Jaehee. What will Trust Fund say?”

“I couldn’t care less what he says,” Zen scoffed as he blew out the smoke. “We aren't kids. We can make our own decisions.”

“Speaking of decisions,” Seven smirked as he picked at a speck of peeling paint on the banister, “I'm getting married tomorrow.”

Zen threw a sharp, surprised look at his friend. Seven smiled down at the street. He could see Zen’s wide grin in the corner of his eye as he told him about Carter, how long they'd been together, how they loved each other. He heard the front door open and close, announcing his love’s arrival. They talked with Zen and Jaehee, somehow finding themselves bantering back and forth, the result a challenge to a battle of screams from their lovers who didn't seem to mind.

“Are we really going again?” Carter giggled as he tossed her onto the bed. “I wouldn't mind it, but even have the closing brunch and I wanted to say goodbye to the girls.”

“We don't have to,” Seven smiled. He cozied up behind her, holding her and nuzzling into her neck, dropping a light kiss on her goldish skin. “I think we've done plenty. Maybe we should take a rest. At least until after the wedding.”

Carter smiled at him, turning in his arms and brushing her nose against his. “I love you, Mr. Saeyoung.”

“I love you, Mrs. Kim,” he told her. They began to drift into a comfortable sleep until loud thumps and screams could be heard from Jaehee’s room. He reached into the side drawer and took the two pairs of complimentary earplugs, handing a pair to Carter. “The nerve of some people…” he chuckled to himself and snuggled deeper into his fiancée, a smile curling on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> le sigh...i need help lol
> 
> this is one of my longest non-chaptered stories ever...i just couldn't stop it!
> 
> more to come...because...obsessions...


End file.
